


Forever and Always

by trixter201



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, More tags as I go, Multi, Omega Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: When Arthur comes across an unconscious omega in the woods he takes him back to Camelot. The omega wakes up confused, terrified, and does not speak English. It was obvious that by his fancy clothes this omega was a noble, but of what kingdom? Problems arise when Arthur discovers that the shy, quiet, and fearful omega is his mate. Especially when said omega wants to leave.After being attacked Merlin wakes up in a strange place surrounded by new people and a language he does not understand. What happened to his fellow travelers? Where is he?





	1. You Are The Sun That Shines Brightly Throughout My Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Foreigner. I plan to keep the chapters shorter but make the story last longer then y other ones. Here is some quick info
> 
> Bold= Merlin speaking in foreign language  
> Italics= thoughts, flashbacks  
> "blah blah blah" = conversation
> 
> I will be winging this. There is no plan. Give me ideas or requests. If you find a mistake point it out but don't kill me!
> 
> Hope you guys like the story! Bye for now!

Arthur

Crown Prince Arthur was on patrol... it sucked. He had been gone for nearly three weeks but he was almost finished and he could not wait to get back to his nice cozy bed. "Your Majesty! Do you smell that?" Arthur inhaled deeply, a sweet smell filled his nostrils. Omega, and by the smell of it an injured omega. Arthur followed the scent and rode ahead determined to find something interesting to do with his day. Minutes later he was surrounded by the smell he looked around and there it was, the omega. He dismounted and walked over to the unconscious now obviously male omega. "Sire what should we do?" Arthur picked the omega up "See his clothes? This omega is of higher standing most likely nobility. We need to take him back to Camelot." 

 

*****

Merlin

Bright light was shining in his face, too bright. He whimpered and covered his eyes. Voices were surrounding him but he didn't understand anything being said. Where was he? The lights dimmed and he was able to uncover his eyes. An old man walked up to him and started talking to him  **"I- I am sorry I don't understand you."** The old man looked frustrated and walked over to the door and spoke to... a guard? Oh where was he? The man came back to him and pointed to himself "Gaius" the old man pointed to him and raised an eyebrow  **"Merlin"** "Myrddin?"  **"Merlin"** "Myrddin?" he sighed and nodded, close enough. The guard came back and another man with a red cape with a small golden dragon on it. 

 

He slowly walked up to Merlin  **"Hello, my name is Gwaine"**  Merlin jumped up **"Oh thank the gods! Someone I understand! Where am I? Who are all of these people? What happened to my friends?" "You were found in the woods unconscious, I am sorry but there was no sign you were with anyone else."** There was mumbling in the background  **"The Physician Guias wants me to ask your age and where you are from" "I- I-"** Merlin remembered something his father told him and made a quick choice  **"I don't know, I remember my father, he is important and there was an attack so he sent me away. The silver birds took me away to keep me safe. I- I know some things but others are foggy. Please tell me where I am."** Merlin knew he must have looked terrified because Gwaine sent comforting waves to him.  **"We are in Camelot"** Merlin's eyes widened and quietly he whispered  **"Blood cloaks"** before he fell into oblivion.

 

*****

Arthur

"Enter" he called as he heard a knock sounded "Ah Gwaine! How are you?" Gwaine shrugged "I am well princess, I was with the physician" "Are you injured?" "No, the omega you rescued. It seems he does not understand English but the physician recognized it as a language I spoke and called for me." "Well, what did you learn about him?" "His name is Merlin and he does not remember much about his past but he is definitely nobility, of where I am not sure. He spoke of silver birds taking him to safety after an attack."

 

"I will go see him" "He is unconscious princess" "What happened?" "He fainted" Arthur sighed and sat down. He felt a strong urge to go to the omega but he didn't want to overwhelm him. "He said nothing else?" "What do you mean sire?" "His family? His age? His full name?" "He said nothing sire but Gaius says that he has not entered his first heat yet so he must be younger than seventeen" "Very well, thank you Gwaine you may go" "princess" Gwaine dramatically bowed then left. 

*****

Merlin 

This time when Merlin woke up he was in a large chamber and very soft bed. A young servant walked in and Merlin shrieked in surprise and put a hand to his heart. The servant jumped and dropped the food onto the floor and froze before frantically attempting to clean it up muttering with tears running down her face. Merlin got up and ran over to her and dropped to his knees beside her and gently placed his hands atop of hers. 

 

She looked up at him with apprehension as if expecting to be hurt. Merlin placed his hands under hers and stood pulling her up with him. She looked questioningly at the food on the floor but Merlin waved his hand in a don't worry about it motion. He pointed to himself  **"Merlin"** and then pointed to her and smiled when she mumbled out "Gwenivere" Merlin tried to say it but all he could pronounce was "Gwen" he looked at her helplessly with apologetic eyes. She grinned and pointed to herself "Gwen"

 

*****

Gwaine

Hours later Gwaine was giving Merlin a tour through the castle  **"This is the physicians chambers" "I want to see where you keep the weapons."** Merlin said  **"Hang on now. Why do you need weapons?" "I want to go home! You will take me home!"** Merlin said desperately  **"Please! I just want to go home!"** Merlin yelled at him.  **"I will get you an audience with the king if I can. I will do my best."** Merlin ran his fingers through his hair  **"Thank you"**

 

 **"Alright... do you still want to see the weapon room? The knights training will start soon if you would like to watch."** Gwaine suggested lightly and grinned when Merlin nodded. A few minutes later they were at the field watching the training. Arthur was demonstrating for the knights with Sir Lancelot.  **"Who is that?"** Merlin asked  **"The blond is Princess Arthur and Tall Dark And Handsome is Lancelot"**

 

Merlin frowned  **"In my kingdom we call male heirs princes and the females princesses. Your kingdom is strange"**  Gwaine laughed **"No, Merlin its a nickname he is actually Prince Arthur but don't tell him I called him that or he will expect it."** Merlin laughed out loud at Gwaine's comment  **"I like you Sir Gwaine"** They left the field ten minutes later when Arthur beat Lancelot. 

 

*****

Merlin 

Merlin liked Sir Gwaine, he reminded him of his manservant William. Gwaine's personality made him feel safe like William's did.  **"Where are we going?"** Merlin asked Gwaine as he followed him down the hall.  **"The King has requested that you are taught our language so you can communicate with us." "Why can't you do it?"** Gwaine sighed  **"I am a knight and I cannot spend too much time with you. I have to help Arthur tra-" "I understand, in my kingdom we all have a skill that we train in"**

 

 **"Everyone? Including the royals and nobility?" "Especially royalty and nobility! There are many fields we can train in! Types of healing! Battle strategy! Many types of weapons! We choose and then it is inked upon our skin when we have mastered it!"** Merlin said excitedly  **"Have you mastered any fields?" "Only a few. I am too young to have finished everything."** **What did you choose?"** Merlin smirked at him  **"And why would I tell you that Sir Gwaine?"** Gwaine and Merlin both laughed and then they reached the room. It was a library!

 

*****

Arthur

 

Arthur knocked on the door to Merlin's chambers. When he heard no answer he decided that he would go in... just in case. As he opened the door to the room he saw that yes it was empty but the scent in the room made him freeze. It was the like the forest, it smelt homey. It smelled amazing! It smelt like....like mate.

 

Arthur slammed the door closed as he ran from the chamber. He had to tell father! As fast as he could he ran to his father chambers knocking over three servants along the way. "Father!" He shouted as he knocked on the door. "Enter!" Arthur burst into the chambers "Father! He! The omega!" "Arthur! Slow down what's wrong?" Uther stood looking worried. "Father, the omega, the one I found in the woods." "What about him?" "He's my mate!"


	2. You Are The Gravity That Holds Me Down In Every Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so when you read this try to imagine Merlin having a Russian accent because that's how I imagined it. I am not going to say where Merlin is from until a later chapter and this story will partially follow the plot of the show but I will only bring up a few things like the unicorn, etc.  
> Merlin does not start to like Arthur until later chapters so I am not doing the questing beast and Lancelot is already here so I'm not doing the griffin. Since Arthur is the crown prince I will not have much from before that.  
> PS I have no idea when people come of age back then so I a just going to say it is 18. Where Merlin is from it is when they are a Intermediate in four skills. To marry a noble you must be a novice in 4 skills. To marry a royal you must master 5.
> 
> It goes in this order  
> Beginner  
> Juvanile  
> Intermediate  
> Novice  
> Senior  
> Master

Merlin

 

It had been four months since Merlin arrived and he was quickly learning English however he made it seem like his progress was slow. Hopefully it would buy him time. More and more words were making sense and he was starting to dream in English. Gwaine had been a great tutor but now the lessons were pointless because he was way ahead but he still liked hanging around him. Merlin missed his family dearly but he knew that they would not want him to mope around. They would want him to plan, to escape, to do whatever it takes. 

 

He knew he was not safe here. He never was, but ever since he smelt mate on Prince Arthur he knew he had to get away as soon as possible. He had been avoiding him as much as possible but some confrontations were unpreventable. 

 

His friendship with Gwenivere had grown strong and she had been learning his language as fast as possible. Gwenivere told the Lady Morgana about him so she too struck a friendship with Merlin. It seems Morgana and Gwenivere were a group package.

 

Merlin hated the laws here, omegas and women were expected to do nothing more then birth sons. What ever happened to honor? In his kingdom if an alpha wanted an omega he had to defeat the omegas champion in a duel and sometimes they would duel the omega themselves.

 

He could hear footsteps coming up behind him  **"Hello Merlin"** Gwenivere said as she curtsied. Merlin groaned  **"Gwenivere, please don't bow to me, ever."** Gwen smirked **"** **I only do it because it** annoys you" Merlin quickly told her the word for annoying in his language  **"I only do it because it annoys you. Thank you Merlin"** **"Any time Gwenivere" "Oh please call me Gwen" "Only if you promise not to bow to me." "Very well"** Gwenivere said before dipping into a curtsy.  **"What did I say!" "Nothing about curtsies!"** Gwen yelled as she ran away giggling. Merlin grinned as she ran away. 

 

*****

Arthur

 

Arthur was very frustrated. Merlin avoided him at all costs and had only spoken a few words to him. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. That was all that was on his mind these days it was rather annoying. For four months he had seen Merlin at training, in the lower town, at dinner, and sometimes in the halls and every time Arthur attempted to speak with him he was gone quicker then he could say 'damn'. He had only stopped him a few times and each time he looked either confused or disinterested.

 

Father was planning something, that Arthur knew but he didn't know what and he was not sure he wanted to. He knew it had something to do with Merlin. Father seemed delighted when Arthur told him he found his mate then contemplative. Arthur was worried, especially when his father told him there would be an announcement tonight. All of the lords had been sent for a week ago and they had steadily been arriving.

 

"Duck" Arthur yelled as he swiped at the knight in training. He had been at it for hours with the newbies. Hours upon hours until his muscles were sore. "Good work men. Dismissed." He called out to the knights and trainees. They all bowed and left leaving Arthur standing on the training field. He turned and saw Merlin in his usual spot, watching him carefully. It unnerved him. He stepped toward Merlin who immediately stood and began to leave. "Merlin! Wait!" He called jogging after him. 

 

Merlin stopped and Arthur could smell the agitation seeping off of him. "Merlin, How are you?" Arthur asked to strike up conversation. The agitation soothed into a more muted version. "I am well. Thank you Prince Arthur." Merlin said with a thick accent and slow words. "You come to the training field every day. Why? Do you like what you see?" Arthur smirked as the omega (his omega) blushed. "It, it not very impressive" Merlin responded making Arthur frown "What is not?" "You bang your heads together like animals. It is not impressive." Arthur scowled but his heart softened at the amused look in his mates eyes.

 

"Will you be at the feast tonight?" "George told me I must go." "George?" "My servant" "Oh, I see" "I will see you tonight Prince Arthur." Merlin walked away leaving a terribly happy Arthur. This was the longest conversation he has ever had with Merlin! And he was sounding like a lovesick puppy again. He slapped his forehead.

 

*****

 

Merlin

 

 **"It seems Arthur can be pleasant, if a little arrogant"** Merlin told Gwen and Morgana  **"Indeed, he is not as bad as he used to be, he used to torment servants and he was very rude."** Gwenivere said back  **"I am not fluent in this language yet, can we please go back to English?"** Morgana complained "Very well" Merlin said with only a slight accent. "I don't know why you pretend you are progressing slow when you are already practically fluent in English Merlin." Gwen said making Morgana smile "Gwen, Merlin does it because when people think you can't understand them they slip up and say things. It is a very good tactic to get information." 

 

"You are very intelligent Morgana, it is a shame you had to grow in Camelot." "What do you mean?" "In my kingdom everyone has a specialty, you would have done well in strategy and swordsmanship, maybe more." "What skills did you choose?" "Archery, knife throwing, healing, and a few more" "Wow! Why so much?" Gwen asked "It was expected of me to have at least three skills I had not mastered. I am a very fast learner. We get our levels marked upon our skin and when we mater them it is filled in completely." 

 

A knock sounded at the door "My lady, My lord, it is time for the feast Sir Gwaine and Prince Arthur are here to escort you." Morgana opened the door and sensing Merlin's unease she grabbed Arthur and began walking "I must thank you for escorting me Prince Arthur it is very kind of you" she said mockingly and laughed when Arthur scowled. Merlin sent her a silent thank you. He did not want Prince Arthur touching him. 

 

Once they entered the dining hall Merlin sat in between Morgana and Sir Gwaine. The king entered and everyone stood and waited for him to begin to eat. When the king did not sit down but said "I have an announcement to make" everyone sat down. The king cleared his throat "I am pleased to announce that my son Prince Arthur has finally found his mate. They are to be married in two weeks. I welcome you all to join us as we celebrate this union." Everyone raised their cups and cheered. Everyone except Merlin and Arthur who were both pale and feeling sick to their stomach.

 

Married!? In two weeks!? Merlin felt faint and he might have actually done so if Morgana had not placed her hand on his shoulder for support. He did not touch his food.

*****

Arthur

 

Arthur felt sick. Married. He was getting married. He didn't know how to feel. He was angry that the decision was taken from him, scared of what was to come, but so happy that it would be his mate he was marrying. He looked up from his plate. Merlin was pale and looked like he was going to faint but Morgana put her hand on his shoulder in support. Merlin's eyes began to water and Arthur could tell he was trying to contain the smell of terror and anger but he could feel it wash over him in waves. He could tell some of the other guests felt it too as they shifted uncomfortably. Morgana squeezed and then the scent washed away like it was never there.

 

Arthur ate his food but had no appetite. When the feast was finally over Merlin practically sprinted from the room while Arthur followed his father. "Father! What is the meaning of this?" Arthur practically yelled. Father took a deep breath "I feel it would benefit you if you mated him. He is after all your mate." Arthur glared at him "No, somethings not right. You- you have been planning this for weeks! Before I even told you about him!" Uther sighed "Arthur, I recognize his accent. He is from a kingdom not allied with Camelot, you mating him will benefit Camelot and will prevent his kingdom from attacking us." 

 

"So that is all he is to you? A bargaining chip? A way to keep an enemy away? We know he is nobility. That is all we know! What if he is disowned and then they start a war with us?" Arthur yelled "Arthur that is enough! You will marry the omega in two weeks time and if you do not hold your tongue it will be sooner! Leave." Uther demanded. Arthur stormed out of the chambers scaring the guards but he paid no mind. He ran to the highest room in the tallest tower and sat down. He was shaking. He always knew he would be married off but he had just come of age! He was only twenty two! 

 

Arthur didn't know how long he sat there. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes, it could have been seconds. He had not clue. He was getting married.

*****

Merlin

 

Merlin ran from the hall ignoring Morgana and Gwen who were behind him. When he got to his chambers he slammed the door closed and let out a scream of frustration. He threw a goblet out the window shattering it. His magic rampaged throughout the room destroying everything in his path and then it stopped. Merlin fell to his hands and knees sobbing. He heard pounding on the door before it opened followed by loud gasps.  **"Merlin"** Gwen said as Morgana pulled him to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair as he cried. For the remainder of the night Gwen soothed him in his home language while Morgana held him close. 

 

Hours later Merlin and Morgana ignored George as he brought Merlin's breakfast in. When he left Morgana grabbed his hands with hers and pulled him up. She slowly guided him to a chair  **"You will eat"** she said, firm but soft. Slowly Merlin ate everything on his plate then he handed one to Morgana, then Gwen who looked confused at being invited to eat with him but she didn't question it. They ate together in silence.


	3. You Are The Moon That Shimmers Throughout My Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK quick thing. So eyes flashing red or blue is totally normal for the alphas and omegas. Omegas eyes flash blue when they feel a strong negative emotion. Alphas eyes flash red when they feel a strong negative emotion. When someones mate is hurt or in danger they fall back on instincts and they become very dangerous. So you guys will see that nobody messes with red eyed alphas or blue eyed omegas...most of the time

Merlin

Merlin did not leave his room for a week. He would only let Morgana, Gwen, Gwaine, and George in. He refused to speak any English with them and would growl if they mentioned Arthur or Uther.

 

Merlin was walking through the training field with Morgana, Gwen was with Elyan who was ill. As practice finished Gwaine ran up to him  **"Hey Merls, I know you hate Arthur right now but I just wanted you to know that he actually had no idea Uther was going to do that. He has been really upset about it."** With that Gwaine left.

 

Morgana looked at him  **"Merlin, maybe you could try to get to know Arthur better? You could end up falling in love with him."** Tears filled Merlin's eyes  **"Marrying him means I will never see my father or brothers again. They are of an enemy kingdom" "Why can't they make an alliance after the marriage?" "Because my kingdom flourishes with magic"** Morgana gasped  **"So you don't fear magic?" "No, I don't. That would be rather hypocritical of me. I am only telling you this because I saw that you unlike most of the court don't seem to fear or hate magic."**

 

Morgana looked deeply into his eyes before she smiled at him  **"It is good to know I am not the only one." "Does Gwen know?" "No she does not"** Morgana said sadly  **"Maybe you should tell her"** Morgana scoffed  **"I would rather not have her terrified of me. Thanks." "She is of pure heart" "I know"** Morgana whispered. She looked at him  **"Merlin we should go unless you want to talk to Arthur he is coming now"** Merlin turned to leave but he could smell the distress radiating off of the alpha. He didn't like it. 

 

Merlin stood stiff as Arthur finally approached him. Arthur seemed at a loss for words but in his eyes Merlin could see sorrow and pleading for forgiveness and understanding. Merlin felt his heart soften just a bit. He looked as lost as Merlin felt. Merlin slowly nodded his head at him to show he understood and some of the tension melted from Arthur's shoulders. Arthur nodded back before walking past him. Merlin looked at Morgana then at the guards that had been trailing him since the announcement. OK he thought to himself. OK.

*****

Arthur

 

Arthur walked away from Merlin feeling lighter. He could see the terror in the younger omegas features and he wanted Merlin to know and understand that Arthur did not want to take away his choice. If it had been Arthur's decision he would have courted the omega and it would have been in the distant future, the very distant future.

 

There was one week left until the wedding and everyone was getting excited for it. Only Arthur's closest knights could tell that this was not what Arthur wanted. Arthur went into his chambers and looked at himself. He needed a bath. He called for Joseph his manservant and ordered him to draw a bath. He sat in it for hours before deciding he was going to get to know Merlin as much as possible before the wedding. 

*****

Merlin

 

When Arthur asked Merlin to join him for a walk through the gardens the next day Merlin almost fainted with surprise. He cautiously accepted and Arthur escorted him through the gardens ordering the guards to leave Merlin be for the duration of the walk. They walked in silence for a while before Arthur blurted out "What is your favorite color?" then he looked panicked "I'm sorry. Can you speak that much English yet? Crap I should have thought-" "Blue" Merlin blurted out his accent completely gone as he spoke "What?" Arthur asked "My favorite color is blue... and yes I understand you perfectly" 

 

Arthur blushed making Merlin raise his eyebrow "Why do you ask?" "I wanted to try and get to know you" Merlin knew what had remained unspoken  _before we got married_ but was thankful Arthur didn't say it out loud. "What is your favorite color Prince Arthur?" "Blue" Arthur said back. "What do you like to do in your spare time?" "I like to read, to practice" "practice what?" Merlin raised an eyebrow "Perhaps one day I will show you, but today is not that day." "What do you like to do in your spare time?" "I like to hunt and train with the knights."

 

Arthur looked at him curiously "How old are you?" "I will be sixteen on the winter solstice" "Your only fifteen! I knew you were young but you're not even of age!" Arthur bowed his head "I protested because I felt too young to marry. I'm only twenty two and here you are only fifteen. I am so sorry Merlin." Arthur's eyes flashed red and Merlin stepped back quickly. Arthur sniffed the air then growled before his eyes drained back to their soft blue again. "I am sorry I should have controlled myself." "You apologize far too much for things that are not in your control Prince Arthur" Merlin scowled

 

Arthur chuckled before sighing. "I have to go train with the knights. Would you accompany me?" "Very well" Arthur held out his hand to Merlin "Prince Arthur?" "Yes?" "I need you to promise me" "Promise what?" "You will let me see my family again. No matter who, what, or where they are" Arthur frowned "I cannot keep that promise as a prince" he paused "But when I am king I promise you. You will see your family again." Merlin teared up "Thank you" he whispered.

*****

Merlin

 

The next day Morgana Gwen and Merlin were going over the wedding ceremony. "So you will be escorted down the aisle by whoever you choose. Be careful who you pick though it makes an impression. They will state who they are and their relation to you. Then you and Arthur will exchange rings. I have yours with me. I will give it to you later. By the way I need to get your ring size. Anyway then they will tie your hand together and you will say your vows. I have traditional ones you can choose from if you don't want to write one. Then you will kiss to seal the marriage." Morgana paused "Come in" she yelled to whoever had knocked.

 

It was George "My lady, My lord I brought you lunch." "Thank you George" Merlin said. George bowed and left. Morgana turned back to Merlin and continued "Then you will be crowned a omega prince of Camelot. Everyone will move to the other hall and you and Arthur will do the first dance. It is custom that you dance with the family so you will dance with me and Uther as well. After that you can dance as little or as much as you like. I would recommend dancing for as long as possible." "Why?" Merlin asked

 

"Because the longer you dance the more tired the nobles will be and then they will be too tired to go to the consummation of your marriage." "Wait what!?" Merlin shrieked "For the consummation the king and at most seven lords or ladies will be there to make sure the 'deed' is done and you two are mated." Merlin paled and looked sick again so Morgana quickly continued "Merlin I promise its not too terrible. The alpha lords will be restrained so they cannot... interfere. There will also be a curtain around the both of you so they will only be able to see you very well, just your shadows but they will watch closely to make sure that Arthur's... uh his... " Morgana coughed

 

"They will make sure his manhood is inserted inside you to make sure you are not faking it. Apparently that happened once." Morgana shrugged her shoulders as she blushed. She pulled Merlin into a hug and pushed his nose to her neck so he could inhale her soothing scent. "Merlin... if you want, you and Arthur are both allowed to request two people to fill the slots then it will only be two strange lords watching. Or maybe even none!" 

 

Merlin nodded "I am not sure. I think I would feel safer but I would be more embarrassed." Morgana let go of him and Gwen looked at him "Merlin no one would make fun of you for it. Everyone in there has either been watched or will be watched one day." Gwen said. Morgana smiled "Ill go to yours if you promise to go to mine. Even if hearing my brother have sex will probably scar me for life I would do it for you Merlin." 

 

Merlin let out a choked laugh "I love you guys so much" He pulled them close and they all laid down together and fell asleep. 


	4. You Are The Stars That Glimmer Oh So Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana is a Pendragon by adoption in this fic. She is not actually related to Arthur.

Merlin

The day before the ceremony Merlin was locked in his room under heavy guard. Merlin scoffed, there was no way he would be able to escape now and even if he did he had no where to go. It would take months to walk back to his home. He would surely be caught and dragged back by then. Merlin was by all means terrified but the worst part was he had not been able to see Morgana. Gwen would come by and give letters from Morgana to him since she was a servant. 

 

Morgana had given him many different vows that were traditionally said between alpha and omega. The first three he hated so much he set them on fire with magic and when he finally chose his he changed it up a bit. He looked down at it and read the words. 

 

I Merlin accept Arthur Pendragon as my mate, husband and alpha. I promise to support you and to stand by your side. I promise to dream with you, grow with you, and struggle with you. I promise to respect you, trust you, and protect you with all that I have to give you. I give you my hand to hold and my life to keep until the day I die.

 

It sounded far to personal but this was a wedding it needed to sound like that. Merlin didn't change the words because this was what he hoped for in his marriage so this is what he would receive. He paced the room until Gwen finally brought in his wedding clothes. They were beautiful. It was pure white with gold embroidery. Merlin tried it on and it was perfect so he gave it back to Gwen and thanked her. 

 

He laid on his bed ignoring the ceremonial robes he would wear for his consummation. He asked Gwen to take them to the joint chamber he would share with Arthur after the wedding. The thought of people watching him made him sick to his stomach. In his kingdom they did a blood test after the wedding and it showed if the bond was complete. No invasion of privacy needed. 

 

He whispered a spell and for the rest of the day he watched balls of lights of all colors float around the room.

 

*****

Arthur

 

Arthur was terrified. His wedding was tomorrow! He wondered how Merlin was feeling. Probably not that great. Arthur wrote out his vows to Merlin a few days ago but he had changed them so many times that it made him dizzy. There was so much he wanted to say but it was supposed to be short. He went  to Morgana for advice but all she said was "What do you promise?" and then walked away. She was no help at all.

 

He cursed and banged his hand on the table then groaned as it broke. He poked his head out the door and ordered the guards to bring him a new table. He looked over at his wedding clothes and sighed, they were amazing. Red with gold embroidery. The colors of Camelot. Arthur grabbed the rink that he was supposed to give Merlin. It was his mothers.

 

He had it refit to Merlin's finger a few days ago after Gwenivere got the measurements for him. It was beautiful and it would look amazing on Merlin's finger. It was silver with leaves carved into it for his mothers love for nature which was something Merlin also loved. He put it back in the box and sighed. "What do I promise?" Arthur thought before it clicked. He began to write.

 

*****

Merlin 

 

Merlin had never in his life hit a servant but if they kept picking at him he was going to strangle all of them. Today was his wedding day and he was panicking and being plucked at was not helping. It was another hour before they finished dressing him and all of that hair and nail stuff. Finally they left and Merlin sat down and put his head in his hands trying not to cry. The servants spent a lot of time enhancing his features and he didn't want them to come back. 

 

Merlin jerked when the door was opened by Morgana who gasped. "Merlin" she breathed "You look beautiful!" Merlin snorted "No really! Merlin! Look in the mirror!" She dragged him over to the vanity and set him down. He slowly looked himself over "I can't recognize myself" He said in a impressed but sad tone. He turned to her "Thank you for all you have done for me Morgana" she smiled gently at him. "Come, it's time to get married" 

 

Morgana held out her arm which Merlin took and slowly she escorted Merlin to the hall. Merlin was shaking but he managed to keep his scent from suffocating everyone there. As the doors opened he pulled back slightly but Morgana held him firm. She slowly walked him down the aisle to where Arthur and the priest stood. "Who gives this omega to this alpha?" The priest asked "I Morgana Le Fay Pendragon a dear friend give this omega to this alpha." 

 

The priest nodded and Merlin stepped up to meet Arthur at the front of the throne room. "Please exchange your rings" Merlin shakily put the ring on Arthur's ring finger and Arthur gently grabbed his hand before sliding on his. The priest grabbed three ribbons "These ribbons represent your heart, your soul, and your kingdom's" As he said each he wrapped a ribbon around their hands until they were tied together. 

 

The priest motioned at Arthur to say his vows so he cleared his throat "I Arthur accept Merlin as my mate, my husband, and my omega. I promise to cherish you, to protect you, and to stand by your side. Through thick and thin. I promise to respect you, laugh with you, and explore with you. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding. I give myself to you." Arthur's words shocked Merlin to the core. That was very non traditional of Arthur. 

 

The priest motioned to Merlin next so he took a shaky breath and began "I Merlin accept Arthur Pendragon as my mate, husband and alpha. I promise to support you and to stand by your side. I promise to dream with you, grow with you, and struggle with you. I promise to respect you, trust you, and protect you with all that I have to give you. I give you my hand to hold and my life to keep until the day I die." Arthur was looking at him with what Merlin could only describe as fondness and it made him smile.

 

"You may now seal it with a kiss" The priest continued. They looked at each other before Arthur leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss. Everyone clapped before the king stood.

 

He made his way up to where Arthur and Merlin were and asked Merlin to kneel. Slowly Merlin knelt down and tried not to quake as he responded to each and every thing the kind said before he finally announced "Then I pronounce you Merlin Pendragon, Omega Prince of Camelot." Everyone stood clapping and cheering. Merlin looked at Morgana who was teary eyed then to Gwen who was openly crying with a huge smile on her face. 

 

*****

Arthur

 

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin'd waist before guiding him to the hall where the dance would take place. Merlin leaned into him for support so Arthur sent out soothing scents as much as he could. They entered the room and all eyes were on them once again. He guided Merlin to the middle of the dance floor and the music started along with their dance. Everything fell away and it was just the two of them. Just Merlin and Arthur. The music stopped and then more people joined the dance floor.

 

Arthur was quickly picked up by Morgana who looked him deeply into the eyes "If you ever hurt him I will kill you brother or no" "I will never hurt him willingly" Arthur reassured and the rest of the dance was pleasant. 

 

*****

  
Merlin 

 

Since Morgana was with Arthur Merlin had no option but to dance with Uther. Uther walked up to him and Merlin bowed "Your Majesty" "Merlin, may I have this dance?" How did he make a question sound like a demand? "You may," Merlin said and repressed a shiver when Uther's hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him to the dance floor. 

 

"Why do glum Merlin? Are you unhappy with my son?" Merlin shook his head "No my lord" Merlin said weakly and Uther scowled "You should be grateful" "For what?" Merlin said glaring at him "For you practically kidnapping me than forcing me into an arranged marriage without my parents permission whilst I am not of age?" "Arthur saved your life!" Uther growled "Do you kidnap every one you save my lord? Or am I just special?" Merlin knew he should shut up but he didn't. 

 

Uther chuckled slightly "You remind me of Morgana, Merlin. But yes, you are special. I realized almost immediately who you were and where you were from Prince Merlin Ambrosuis of Erila" Uther whispered, "And you did not think that marrying off the favourite son of the king of Erila would start a war?" "Your father wouldn't dare attack whilst you are here." Uther said, "You being Arthur's mate was a bonus, at least he is with who he was meant for." 

 

"Does that mean you are or are not planning to kill me?" "Why would I kill you, Merlin? You could end up being... quite useful." The music stopped so Merlin quickly pushed away "Than you for the dance Your Majesty" He said before quickly making his way toward Morgana. 

 

Merlin danced for hours, he practically danced with everyone and he repeated many dances with Sir Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Leon. He danced with Morgana at least four times and Arthur at least three. Finally, the dance was coming to an end and Merlin felt the pit in his stomach again as Arthur led him to their chambers.

 

Thankfully Morgana had agreed to be one of his witnesses and Sir Gwaine the other. Morgana told Arthur about it so Arthur asked Leon and Lancelot to come. Lancelot who was Married to Gwen and Leon who was a beta. The king was the last witness as the other nobles were too tired to stay and witness.

 

Merlin and Arthur entered the chambers and both moved behind their screens to change into the ceremonial robes. They stood and waited for the witnesses to enter and when they did King Uther and Sir Gwaine were restrained to chairs and Morgana Leon and Lancelot moved to the side of the room. They needed to have one witness step forward to make sure that Arthur did in fact enter Merlin and not fake it. 

 

It was Leon who stepped forward. Arthur gently moved Merlin to the bed and laid him down on his back. Lean handed him a bottle and Arthur asked Merlin gently to spread his legs. He did so and looked away from Arthur feeling his face flush. Thankfully Arthur did not lift up the robe but reached under it.

 

It was strange and uncomfortable but Merlin held his breath and when Arthur reached two then three he tried not to wince in pain. Merlin was scared, he wanted to stop, he tried to wiggle away and made a distressed noise making Arthur cup his face in both hands and kiss him gently. "It will be alright, I promise." Merlin knew his eyes were bright blue with fear but they slowly faded into their original sky blue. 

 

Slowly Arthur entered and Merlin whined low in his throat at the burn. Finally, Leon nodded his head and closed the curtain around them as Arthur was fully sheathed. Arthur was slow and gentle but Merlin was too distressed to get aroused so he just laid there until Arthur decided it was enough. He changed his direction and Merlin bit his tongue so he did not scream in pleasure. He panted as Arthur quickly finished him off then finally knotted into Merlin's body and biting into his neck. Merlin yelped at the pain before he went boneless and Arthur fell on top of him.

 

Merlin could hear the witnesses leaving the room but he did not care. He was too tired. He looked at Arthur who rolled them so Merlin's smaller frame was on top instead. He winced at the pull and Arthur apologized. Merlin laid still on top of his husband and alpha shaking. He didn't know he was crying until Arthur made a worried sound and stroked his sides to soothe him. 

 

He hated having his choice taken from him. He hated Uther. He hated Camelot. He hated the lords, the court, the laws, and the rules. But when Merlin felt Arthur's worry for him he knew he didn't hate him. He certainly didn't like him and it would be long before he could ever love him but... maybe one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's ring
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=Simple+medieval+wedding+rings&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS724US724&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjKj7rS6fbWAhVX12MKHa8LBN4Q_AUICygC&biw=1710&bih=1057#imgrc=pFlBbSe8ExPQmM:
> 
> Merlin's ring
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=Simple+medieval+wedding+rings&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS724US724&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjKj7rS6fbWAhVX12MKHa8LBN4Q_AUICygC&biw=1710&bih=1057#imgrc=McnSzxBIPdbPmM:


	5. You Are The Oxygen That Keeps Me Alive

Merlin

 

Merlin woke up as soon as Arthur deflated from inside him and quickly retreated from the room to his own chambers where Morgana was laying in his bed. He walked over and slid under the covers "Merlin?" Morgana mumbled groggily. He sniffed in reply and she woke up fully "Merlin" She whispered before pulling him to her chest. "It will get better Merlin. It will get easier" Merlin drifted off in the arms of his best friend.

 

The next day he woke up and Morgana was gone. He heard clashing so he walked to his window. Outside he could see Arthur throwing knives, and he was not doing too well. He hit the outside of the target every time. Merlin knew he had to make an effort in his marriage, the first step was getting to know Arthur. It would be easier now that he didn't have to hide. Uther already knew who he was and he was not planning to execute Merlin so why hide it?

 

Merlin walked out of his chambers trying not to limp. His chambers no longer guarded by half the castle. Now there were just two guards who watched him lazily. He walked down to the training field ignoring the two guards that followed behind. When he arrived Arthur was still throwing, still missing, and he was looking more and more frustrated.

 

He walked up behind him and could see the exact moment Arthur realized Merlin was there. His shoulders tensed and he threw again and missed by even more than the last time. He growled before turning to Merlin. "You should not be out here on the field during training Merlin, it's dangerous," Arthur said stiffly. Merlin opened his mouth to speak but then the previous night washed over him and he flushed before closing his mouth and walking away from the field ignoring the sniggering coming from the knights behind him. He ignored the lewd comments and the suggestive winks.

 

As he walked through the hall his mind raced and he quickly turned a corner and bumped into someone. Letting out a high pitched yelp he began to fall back but then his arm was grabbed roughly and he was pulled back up. "You should watch where you are going Merlin you never know who you could be bumping in to." King Uther said to him with a smirk as he released him. Merlin bowed his head "My apologies my lord. I-I was not in the right mind and I was not watching where I was going and-" "What is troubling you, Merlin?" Uther asked and Merlin looked back up at him.

 

"My lord?" He asked questioningly. King Uther was  _not_ asking him about his personal issues. Uther sniffed "Merlin I can smell your distress and it irritates me. Tell me what troubles you so I can fix it. If you are unhappy then Arthur gets touchy and he is going through that stage where alphas get... temperamental. I will not even mention how Morgana will react." Uther shuddered and turned back to him and looked him in the eyes. Did Merlin see softness there? No, he must be imagining it. 

 

Merlin flushed in shame and Uther growled. It seemed that not even Uther could suppress the instinct to take care of a distressed omega. "It's really nothing sire, just some of the knights were saying things that made me..." Merlin trailed off and looked down again. He didn't know why he even bothered, he hates Uther, Uther hates him. Merlin bowed his head and quickly walked away.

 

It was a month later before Merlin realised that the knights never bothered him like that again.

 

*****

 

 King Uther dined with his children every night and for all of his time in Camelot, Merlin had never joined them. So when he walked through the doors and sat down next to Arthur at the dinner table he was not shocked to see them watching him with such surprise. However, he was shocked when Uther smiled at him. It seemed to shock Arthur and Morgana as well. "Thank you for joining us, Merlin!" Uther said before they all began to eat. 

 

The food was good, very good, Merlin missed Erilian food though. He was the first one finished as he ate the least amount of food. Uther frowned at him, "Merlin? How has your time in Camelot been?" "It has been, different, Your Majesty." "Things are different in Erila then I presume?" Morgana and Arthur looked sharply at Uther who had locked eyes with Merlin. "Very different" Merlin grabbed more food hoping that if he was eating he the conversation would stop. "What would you say is different?" "The laws, the weather," Merlin said after he swallowed.

 

Uther looked pleased "Details Merlin, what makes them so different?" "It is warmer in Camelot, so we wear thicker clothes." "What about laws?" "Why are you so interested in Erila, Your Majesty?" Arthur and Morgana had tensed again "Father, perhaps we should retire," Arthur said "Nonsense! I wish to hear about your omegas kingdom!" Merlin glared "In Erila omegas are not just for fucking and breeding" Morgana choked on her wine, Arthur blushed, and Uther looked scandalized. "Whatever do you mean Merlin?" Uther asked trying to recompose himself "I mean what I said" "Merlin," Morgana said in a warning tone. 

 

Merlin set down his utensils "Thank you for dinner, I will retire now" Merlin stood and walked out of the room. As soon as he stepped out soldiers formed around him and he was escorted back to his chambers. They opened the door for him and he slammed it shut behind him. He groaned and began removing his clothes. He was in his undergarments when George walked in "Could you please get a bath for me? You can have the day off tomorrow." George smiled and went to fetch it for him. Thirty minutes later the bath was ready "Thank you George" Merlin called out as his servant left. 

 

Merlin was just about to remove his undergarments when the door burst open. He jumped and turned to see Arthur standing there looking thunderous. "Arthur!" He started but shut up as Arthur began to walk toward him quickly. The anger in his stare made Merlin quickly back up until his back was pressed against the wall and Arthur was nearly nose to nose with him. Arthur growled at him and Merlin had to fight his instincts very hard to not let himself submit. 

 

"What were you thinking!" Arthur growled "Are you crazy! You are a complete idiot!" a vase broke as Arthur ranted about his behavior for another minute. Merlin finally got a word in "he wanted to know!" Merlin protested. Arthur gripped his upper arms and shook him making Merlin's head bang against the wall and he saw stars "and that gives you a right to be disrespectful? He could have your head! You can't say things like that Merlin! You are a prince now! And that means you-"

 

Merlin growled at Arthur "I was a prince before I married you! I was a prince when I woke in Camelot! I was a prince when I was forced to mate and marry you! Your father knew that! He can't hurt me! The only one hurting me now is you! Now let GO OF ME!" Merlin shouted the last part and Arthur seemed to finally get himself under control.

 

Arthur looked down at his hands which were gripping Merlin's arms so hard Merlin knew they would bruise. He quickly stepped back "Merlin I-" "save it, Arthur!" Merlin snapped before turning away from him and staggering toward the bath. "Now unless you are planning to watch me bathe then I suggest you get out!" Merlin knew that if Arthur was not so upset he would have blushed as he ran out of the room. 

 

When he was finally gone Merlin put his hands on his temples. His head hurt. Gently he reached back to touch where it hit the wall. When he pulled his hand back it was covered in blood. Merlin suddenly felt dizzy and he swayed. He staggered towards the door and opened it slightly. "Please fetch the physician immediately" the guards nodded and they quickly left to get the physician. 

 

Merlin didn't know how long it was but then someone was holding him up and walking him over to the bed "M-m-m-merlin? C-can y-you h-h-h-hear m-m-me?" Guias was fading in and out of view. "Guias" Merlin mumbled "mhed" "What?" "Mmm hed" "Merlin what happened to you?" Guias asked as he examined him. Merlin reached up with his bloody hand toward his head. Guias seemed to understand "Try to stay awake Merlin," Guais said but he was just so tired! Now was time to sleep! "M-m-merlin n-n-n-o! M-m-m-merlin!" Guias' voice faded out and Merlin was surrounded by blissful darkness. 

 

*****

 

Merlin woke in a dark room, his room. What happened? Dinner, leaving, George, then Arthur, Arthur. Arthur was angry with him, Arthur had shaken him, and he had hit his head. Then Guias came and then nothing. The door opened and it was so bright outside he had to cover his eyes and he whined high in his throat. "Merlin!" Gwen shrieked and Merlin yelped at how loud the noise was and covered his ears. 

 

Gwen apologised softly and then told him to cover his eyes. He did and he could hear her open the door and say something. She came back "I have to go Merlin but Guias will be here in a bit to check on you." Gwen kissed his cheek and left him to himself. He laid there with a bad headache, he groaned and whined and what could have been seconds or hours later a vial was being poured down his throat and he the pain going away. "Merlin, how do you feel?" Guais asked "Like I got trampled by horses. How long have I been asleep?" "Well its afternoon now so all night and half the day"

 

Thank the goddess Merlin thought "What happened to you, my boy?" Guias asked "I fell and hit my head, I slipped on some water from the bath" Guias looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't "How is Morgana? Gwen? Arthur?" "Morgana and Gwen are very worried about you, Arthur left for a hunting trip early this morning so I would assume he does not know this happened. The king is very agitated and he tried to visit you multiple times but you were asleep. He believes that you were attacked." "Why would he think that?" "Merlin there is blood on the wall, you obviously didn't fall, someone did this to you" Merlin frowned "I was not attacked" "Merlin" "I was NOT attacked" the door opened and Uther walked in.

 

"Good you are awake!" Uther exclaimed "Merlin you need to tell us what happened" Guias said "I was not attacked!" "Merlin!" "Stop! Stop asking Me all these things! I was not attacked! I wasn't! Leave me be!" Merlin's breathing picked up and his eyes glowed blue, he didn't like these questions! They needed to stop asking! Arthur did this! They can't know that! Why can't they know that? THEY JUST CAN'T! Maybe this is how it will be now! Maybe Arthur will hurt him more! He should tell them! NO! He can't! What if that makes him worse! What if-! Darkness pulled him under.

 

*****

 

It had been a week since the incident. Merlin wouldn't talk about it. Arthur had not returned yet. It was almost six months since he had arrived, and there was only a few more weeks until his birthday. It would be the first he would celebrate without his family. **"Merlin?"** Morgana opened the door  **"I brought you some food."** Merlin had gone back to his old language and refused to speak English with anyone. It seemed that was the only defense he had against these people.  **"Thank you Morgana"** Merlin said as he ate the food.

 

 **"Guias says that you need to have at least another month or two of rest before you can leave the room. Head injuries are very bad Merlin. Uther wants you to make a list of people who you will allow to visit you."** Merlin took the parchment and quill from Morgana and began to write. When he was done Morgana read through it "Gwen, Morgana, Guias, George, Gwaine, Lancelot, Uther... no Arthur? Surely he would be worried?" Merlin shook his head  **"Do not let Arthur come in"** Morgana looked at him with confusion but nodded.  **"I will take it to him right away"** she left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEAS READ
> 
> Some notes that are important to the plot and will explain a lot. 
> 
> Ok, so Merlin obviously hated Uther because Uther did something horrible to him. But after the conversation in the hall with him, he gained a respect for him and decided that he will be civil as long as Uther remains the same. 
> 
> Uther is not bad or evil in this story (except that he executes innocent magic users) when Uther forced Merlin to mate Arthur it was because Uther knows the threat Merlin's kingdom could be to his. Since he knows that one of the most highly valued things in Erila are Honor and Family (Even more valued than most kingdoms) he knew that if he mated Merlin to Arthur it would be a good way to keep Erila at bay (Even though they never planned to attack). 
> 
> Now that they are mated and the 'threat' is eradicated Uther truely wants Merlin and Arthur to be happy together. Merlin is family now and even if he is Erilian he will be protected at all costs by Uther. Uther is aware that there is a very high possibility that Merlin is a sorcerer but as long as Merlin does not out himself Uther is content to let Merlin live in peace as he knows what the death of your omega can do to an alpha and he never wants that for Arthur.


	6. You are my heart that beats inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two months since the incident. Merlin is now allowed to leave his room and life is going back to normal, well as normal as it can be in Camelot. He has been in Camelot 8 months now and away from home for 10. His birthday has passed and a new year has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now it is about early February in Camelot.

Merlin

It has been two months since the incident. Merlin is now allowed to leave his room and life is going back to normal, well as normal as it can be in Camelot. He has been in Camelot 8 months now and away from home for 10. His birthday has passed and a new year has come. He was going crazy! 

 

Merlin was in the gardens. He had finally escaped his prison otherwise known as his chambers. It was still a bit chilly but he paid no mind. There was still light snow on the ground and it shined so brightly he needed to cover his eyes. The guards signaled that it was time to go inside. Merlin groaned but followed them inside. 

 

He had not seen his friends that much in the past two months and Arthur not at all. Apparently, Arthur decided he would be put to best use on long patrols so he had been gone for weeks at a time. He would get back from his last patrol in a few days. Merlin was not angry at Arthur, he understood that the young Alpha had let his hormones take over and Arthur was trying so hard to protect him that he hurt him in the process. 

 

He had not decided if he was ready to face him yet but he knew he needed to. His heat would be coming on soon, sometime within the next month and he knew he wanted Arthur to help him through it. He just had to make sure they were on good terms or Arthur would leave for another patrol if necessary to not fall into the temptations of an omega in heat. 

 

As he entered the dining hall for lunch he was greeted by Uther "Merlin! So nice to see you up and about! Come and sit, Morgana will be joining us soon." Merlin sat and began to eat after Uther "I am happy to be outside of my chambers" Uther nodded "I have scheduled your birthday ball to be in two weeks so you had better get used to socializing again." Merlin frowned "My birthday has already come to pass. Why would we celebrate now?" "You were injured! We mustn't throw a ball when the guest of honor is injured!" 

 

Merlin rolled his eyes good-naturedly knowing that Uther was missing the point of his question on purpose. "How is Morgana? I have not seen her in over a week!" Uther coughed "she has been rather indisposed" oh, so she went into heat. Finishing his food, Merlin stood and began to walk away before he turned back to Uther "I would like to go for a ride before the ball" he raised his eyebrow in question at Uther who smiled softly at him.

 

"Wait for Arthur to get back, he should be here sometime tomorrow" "I thought he was going to be a few more days" Uther stood to walk him out "Yes but he will be getting back early, he must be happy that I am not sending him on any more patrols." Merlin faltered "You are the one sending him on patrols? Why?" Uther glanced at him as he continued walking "Arthur told me what happened and how you were injured so I sent him to do patrols. An alpha should never attack his omega." "Even if we are lesser beings?" Merlin asked mockingly "Yes, although these past months Morgana and I have been working to change that."

 

Merlin snorted "So what I said got through that thick head of yours?" Uther mock glared at him "I don't know why Merlin but I let you get away with a lot. More than I do with my own children." "You just like me better" Uther surprised him by snorting loudly "Maybe, the castle has been much brighter since you got here. Arthur and Morgana are calmer and more at peace especially with each other. There is just something about you." 

 

As Merlin reached the door to his chambers he turned back to Uther "You know, even though you kidnapped me and forced me to marry your son I am actually starting to like you. I don't know why. You're grumpy and irritating." Uther rolled his eyes and walked away with a "Have a good evening Merlin." 

 

 *****

 

_Merlin...Merlin...Merlin_

 

Merlin shot awake, he heard this voice, this calling to his magic. There was a twist in his stomach. Pain. Something was wrong. He felt this tug pulling him. He reached deep within himself like the Great Dragon taught him reaching out to find the disturbance within him. 

 

After a minute he felt something pull him harder and he whispered "Arthur" when he opened his eyes they were gold and he saw a trail ahead of him. Merlin stood and walked to the closet and dressed in his more form-fitting black clothes. He reached to the back and grabbed a small dagger he kept in the back, a gift from Morgana. 

 

He reached back further and felt for his bow and quiver, another gift from Morgana. When he told her he was a master archer she thought this would be the best birthday gift yet. It was, though he had not had the chance to use it. He felt like he should bring medical supplies but he didn't have time. He brought some extra shirts and put on his cloak then bow and quiver.

 

He opened his window and used magic to lower himself to the ground. He silently jogged to the stables and saddled his grey stallion Lumos. "Hey boy, we're going to find Arthur now. Bloody prat's in trouble." Lumos snorted and Merlin led him out into the courtyard. He mounted and they rode through the gates past the sleeping guards.

 

They rode until they were exhausted. Merlin tied Lumos up and climbed a tree making sure to set wards up around him so he would know if anyone was coming. He slept until another jolt of pain woke him. He gasped and climbed down. Lumos was resting still and he could feel that he was very close to Arthur so he left him tied there enchanting the ropes so only he could untie him. 

 

He jogged through the trees silently, the sun had not risen yet. He smelt smoke and he slowed to a walk until he saw a campfire. On one side there was a group of ragged-looking men and on the other, the knights of Camelot tied up and many of them bleeding. Merlin swallowed the growl that built up in his throat. His mate was hurt. No one hurts his mate.

 

Merlin climbed the tree next to him and waited, watching. Most of the bandits were sleeping along with most of the knights. After an hour of waiting or so a bandit came out and dragged one of the knights to the center and began to beat him while the other knights shouted behind gags. Arthur. They were hurting Arthur. Merlin snarled slightly and aimed his bow, and when the bandit raised his hand to hit Arthur again. Merlin's arrow went straight through it. 

 

Merlin lifted his hood and made sure that the head wrap he was wearing was in place. The bandit roared in pain and fell back to the ground while Arthur lay there panting. Merlin growled this time and when more bandits about fifteen in total got up to assist their fallen comrade Merlin let loose another arrow hitting another in the thigh. 

 

The bandits seemed to get the idea that they needed to kill the knights as they all drew their swords. Merlin narrowed his eyes and began shooting in fast succession. The first five were dead. Then another two. Then three more. Finally, he shot the last three. He took a deep breath as the knowledge that he had just killed thirteen people hit him. He pushed it back, it was not the time to dwell on that. He jumped down from the tree and ran to Arthur. He was nearly unconscious now. 

 

Merlin whined in the back of his throat as he kneeled beside Arthur. He began checking his mate for injuries while Arthur tried to bat his hands away. "Arthur! Stop that! Bloody prat! I'm trying to help you!" He growled at his mate, Arthur made a disbelieving noise so Merlin pulled back his hood and undid the wrap. Arthur relaxed under Merlin's hands "M'ln whrya do'n h're" Arthur slurred "Saving your arse" Merlin ripped the extra shirts he brought and wrapped them around Arthur's wounds to stop the blood. 

 

Arthur hummed in agreement "try to stay awake Arthur. If you fall asleep now you could die." "Goog to kn'w" Arthur mumbled, Merlin heard a muffled scream and he turned to see another bandit running toward him with a sword. Merlin quickly turned and shot the bandit and he went down with an arrow in his eye. Merlin growled as he stood and ran to the knights and quickly cut three of the seven knights free and handed them his dagger so they could finish. 

 

Merlin ran back over to Arthur who was now unconscious. He let out a series of curse words that made two of the knights choke and when he turned back to them they were all blushing. "I need someone to carry him for me. I cant lift him." Two knights walked forward and lifted an unconscious Arthur. Merlin led the Knights to where he left his horse. Lumos was nickering in annoyance. Merlin ran over and untied him and saddled him. "Lift him up here" the knights obeyed and lifted Arthur up onto Lumos. 

 

"It is about half a days ride back to Camelot. It will take two days to get there. Is anyone else injured?" He was met with silence and Merlin rolled his eyes "I don't care if its the smallest cut you've ever had if it gets infected you will die now I repeat. Who is hurt?" This time all the knights informed him they were injured. No one had serious injuries so Merlin gave them all pieces of his shirt soaked in water and told them to clean the wounds.

 

Near the end of the day, the knights got Arthur off Lumos and set him on the ground gently. Arthur still had not woken up and his pulse was weak. Two of the knights went to get firewood, two to get water, and two went hunting. An hour later everyone was back, the knights had only killed three rabbits. Merlin made a stew with the cooked meat and took a small portion for himself and another for Arthur. 

 

He went back over to Arthur and slowly gave him the broth by gently pouring it into his mouth then massaging his throat. He didn't notice the stares he was getting from the knights. 

 

*****

 

When they were close to Camelot Merlin looked each knight in the eye. "I was not here" the knights shifted in obvious discomfort but said nothing. "I have killed thirteen people today, I am ok with adding to that list" Merlin glared at each of them until they bowed their heads and murmured that they would not say anything. Merlin nodded and then snuck back into Camelot.

 

*****

 

Merlin had just snuck back into his chambers when a maid burst in "Your Highness! Prince Arthur has returned but he is injured!" Merlin turned "Give me one moment to change" before he moved behind the screen and removed his clothes and grabbed new ones. There was some blood on him. He used magic to remove it and left the room. He rushed down to Guias' chambers "Guias! I just got word! How is he?" Merlin said with a worried voice. The other seven knights who had been with Arthur were in there as well. They were all looking at him differently now. They used to just dismiss him but now they look at him as a possible threat. 

 

Merlin looked back to Guias "He will recover but it will be a few days. There are some very deep cuts and bad bruising covers his ribs. Its a wonder they were not broken." Merlin made a relieved face even if he knew this already. He bowed his head to Guias in thanks then turned to the knights "I must thank you for saving my mate and husband" he received small glares and nods. He left the room in search of Uther and Morgana.

 

Merlin found them in Uther's chambers having lunch. They rose to greet him "May I join you?" "Yes, how is Arthur?" "He is well. It will be a few days but he will recover." Uther smiled at him getting a startled look from Morgana. Uther set his food down "Morgana excuse me we will continue our discussion on a later day. Merlin, walk with me." 

 

When Morgana left and Merlin walked out with Uther they were surrounded by knights who were guarding the king. Some of those knights were the ones that accompanied Arthur on the patrol others were not. "Tell me, Merlin. What exactly happened when you saved my son?" "Whatever do you mean?" Merlin asked with a smirk as they walked. "Do you take me for a fool Merlin?" Merlin rolled his eyes "I heard that there was trouble so I went to find him. I found the knights tied and they were beating the Prince. So I killed them. All thirteen of them." Merlin smiled as he heard some of the knights cough or choke on air. "Does that mean you still wish to leave Camelot?" Uther smirked at him

 

Merlin glared "Uther, I have come to like you, but if killing you meant I could see my family again. I would slit your throat in front of the entire kingdom." Merlin heard swords being drawn behind him but paid no mind. Uther laughed loudly "I always knew you were a spitfire Merlin, I was planning to marry you to Arthur even before I knew you were mates. Especially when I found out you were Prince Emrys." "So you know then?" "I know what?" "Why have you let me live? Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" "No one will speak a word of what is said here!" Uther demanded. The knight bowed and said "Yes Your Majesty"

 

"I knew from the moment I saw you. You look so much like your mother." "Before you killed her" "Yes I remember how she screamed on the pyre." Merlin stopped walking and turned to face Uther so fast that the  "My mother used to tell me stories about your wife. After all she knew exactly what happened. What would your people do if they knew what you did." Merlin smiled cruelly "oh poor Uther, so desperate for a son. A son his wife couldn't give him. So he went behind her back and used magic to make sure he got one. You were warned Uther, life and death magic always has a price. You did it anyway and you have a son. But your wife is dead. If you ever speak of my mother again, ill reunite you with your wife." 


	7. You are the blood that flows through me

"This is very awkward"

"Yes, it really is."

"When did it start?"

"When I was fifteen"

"And you have never told anyone?"

"No"

"Never?"

"Merlin, I  already said no"

"Wow, that's, that's horrible"

"I guess"

"How did you learn to control it?" 

"I never did"

"How have you not been found out if you can't control it?" 

"Luck?"

"Holy Gods Arthur! You could have been killed!"

"Yes"

"What if it was someone else who had walked through the door?"

 

*****

_Earlier that day_

 

_Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers in a flourish. He wanted to talk to Arthur. He needed to. They had so many things to discuss. When he reached Arthur's door he hesitated before opening the door. "Arthur? I need to talk to- Holy Gods!" Merlin shrieked. A fire was dancing around Arthur's bed and little balls of light were floating around the room. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled falling over and the fire disappeared along with the little balls of light._

 

 

_Merlin stood by the closed door, mouth gaped open, while Arthur backed into a corner like a scared animal. Arthur was a sorcerer. "What the fuck!" Merlin shouted stalking toward Arthur "Are you crazy? Why didn't you lock the fucking door? Anyone could have come in!" Now Arthur was the shocked one. "You can't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone!" Arthur said in a small voice. Merlin kneeled down beside him "I won't tell, I promise."_

 

*****

 

Yes, it was awkward. This was not a conversation Merlin wanted to be having at the moment. His mate, the prince of Camelot was a warlock. How the fuck is he alive? "Ok. Ok. Well, you need to learn how to control it." "How am I supposed to do that Merlin?" "I can help you," Merlin said and sat down next to Arthur on the bed. 

 

 

"How can you possibly help me?" Merlin smiled and silently lifted his palm and smiled as fire appeared. Arthur reared back "Y- you! A sorcerer?" "Said the warlock to the warlock," Merlin muttered rolling his eyes. 

 

 

Merlin smiled softly. He was actually kinda happy. Arthur would be king soon. Arthur would obviously reinstate magic since he himself was a sorcerer. Merlin could go see his family. Everything was falling into place. All he needed to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the quick ending. I needed to end this story so I can focus on some other projects I am doing. This is not the end of Arthur and Merlin's Journey together. There will probably be a sequel if enough people want it. I have not finished the poem. 
> 
> https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/forever-and-always-poem


End file.
